Part of Their World
by Superfloxes
Summary: A curious Goby has made the most amazing discovery - the Two-Legged Humans, thought to be a legend, are real! He longs to see more of this Human world, but his obsession gets him - along with Deema and Oona - in hot water. It'll take teamwork and a giant little girl for them to escape and return home.


**Author Notes - I've always wanted to write a 'Guppies meet humans' story.** **I'd been struggling with how to do it, until I decided - let's make a story starring my least favourite Guppy, Goby!**

 **For those wondering, he's my least favourite because I don't think his personality is very well developed compared to the others. I've gone with writing him as a slightly introverted ball of wonder.**

 **Of course, Oona and Best Gup- uh, I mean Deema are here too.**

 **Being honest, I write this story will some negative feelings. I'm worried that, now that the show has ended, the fandom will slowly die out, and there will be no BG fanfics to read, or anyone to read them. Unlike most times nowadays when I wait until a story is mostly completed, I'm starting to post this now to see how much attention it gets. I will be posting more regardless, but production will be faster if this story gets enough attention.**

 **For fans who are still reading this, hello! Let's keep this fandom going for as long as we can.**

 **This story gets some rather obvious inspiration from** _ **The Little Mermaid**_ **, but also the** _ **Beat Bugs**_ **episode 'I Saw a Face'. Honestly, how the bugs in that show interact with the human world could easily inspire a lot of BG stories.**

 **CHAPTER ONE - BUNDLE OF JOY**

Goby stared up into the sky. He had never seen anything like it before. The sky seemed to just... end. He resisted his urge to touch it.

 _The sky shouldn't do that... should it?_

'Now who's this lovely lady in the sky?'

Deema was with him, posing beneath her reflection. She seemed less concerned over the sky ending and more over how her hair looked.

'Do you think there's anything beyond it?'

Oona had tagged along too, staring up alongside him. She noted the surface above her swoosh'd and swayed like the surface of water.

'Maybe. But what? Would it be the emptiness of space? A twisted world where everything is wrong? Even just a normal world?'

 _*BONK*_

'Ow!'

The purple Guppies turned to Deema. She rubbed her forehead, and glared at a rope that dropped down next to her.

'Are you okay, Deema?' Oona asked.

'Yeah. I was just looking into this giant watery mirror, when this giant hook just fell from the sky and hit me on the head!'

She pulled on the rope, trying to break it. Oona's eyes followed the rope down, to the shiny hook at the end.

'A giant hook? My mothers have told me spooky stories of hooks taking people away. I thought they were just some of the legends they like to tell me. You don't think that hook will take someone away, do you Goby? Goby?'

Goby didn't listen. Now he knew that something had to be on the other side. He reached his arm up, about to touch the sky, when...

'I think I know what's going on...' Deema said. 'On the other side of this mirror thing... are the _Two-Legged Humans_!'

Oona gasped. 'The Two-Legged Humans? But... but they're just a myth.'

'The same way I thought I made up the Machu Picchu Choo-Choo. The Legend of the Two-Legged Humans is nearly as well-known as the Legend of Pinkfoot. If he was real, these humans might be too.'

Goby imagined it - a twisted world populated by giants that looked like him and his friends, but with long, lanky legs sprouting out of them instead of a colourful tail.

'Uh, how does that legend go again?' He asked.

He had only been paying half attention to her, but now listened intently. Deema put on her best 'dramatic narration' voice, and spoke of the giants.

'Few people have seen the elusive Humans in real life, but in fiction, they're as well known as dragons. They look like mermaids, but instead of a tail, they possess long legs and walk about like lobsters on stilts.'

Her words, slowly but surely, trailed off to him. He reached his hand up.

'How these Humans act depends on who's telling the tale, but there are some things that are always the same. They await at the ends of our world, throw their giant hooks down...'

Oona looked back down to the hook. Goby touched the reflective surface, and it rippled.

 _Water_...

'And when an unlucky person is caught by these hooks, they will be roped up into their world... and _EATEN_!'

'Eaten?!' Oona cried. 'I think we should go back. Goby? Goby!'

Goby stuck his head through the water's surface, and was stuck staring in utter awe. In front of him, rested a gigantic beach, under a blue sky. On the beach, stood a pier. On the pier, was three of these 'Two-Legged Humans'.

The Two-Legged Humans looked almost exactly as he expected, but... somehow more normal. No super long lanky legs, just normal legs only about half the length of their bodies.

Quite a few Humans roamed the beach, but his attention focused on the ones on the pier near him.

The tallest one, who he assumed to be the father of the other two, sat at the edge, holding a fishing pole whose line dropped into the water. The line had very light tugs that the Human did not notice.

'Remember kids - you always have to throw them back when you catch them.'

The middle-sized one, who was probably the teenaged son, sat away from the other two. He read a thick book, and dangled one leg above the water. Unlike a lot of other teenage boys, he wore his short hair and clothes neatly.

'We always fish here, Dad. How can we find anything interesting if we're always catching the same stuff?'

The smallest, a little girl with long hair who was definitely the teenager's sister, knelt down and smiled at the water. She wore water wings on her arms.

'Look at all the fishies! Daddy, can I go down to the water?'

'Alright sweetie, but be careful.'

The little girl ran down the dock, and onto the sand. She leapt across the sand, and jumped into the calm waves that moved in and out.

Goby watched the girl splash around, chasing the water and then running away.

Oona emerged, and gasped. Her eyes widened, and her smile grew.

'The Human World is real... and it looks amazing!'

'Ah! What the -? Oh come on...'

She couldn't help but giggle at her crazy-haired friend. Deema followed them above the surface, but her hair seemed as though it could no longer hold up, and it all fell. The straight yellow hair now covered her face, and she struggled to move it out the way.

'What happened to your hair?'

'I don't know! It all just kinda fell down. I must say, I don't like these Humans or their world too much right now.'

Oona giggled, and opened up the hair like she was peering through curtains.

'Better?'

'So much better. Wow, this place is actually kinda... Goby!'

He found himself swimming closer and closer to the little girl who splashed about. Something about her bright face and mysterious legs drew him closer.

'Whaddaya doing Goby?! Didn't you listen to me? Those Humans will eat you!'

Deema's shouting was lost on him. None of the Humans noticed him. Oona heard the sound of waves. She turned around, and...

'Wave!'

'What? Wah!'

Oona dragged herself and Deema below the water's surface as the wave crashed above them.

'Waves? We actually live in a big ocean? But we have an ocean. How does that work?' Deema questioned.

'GOBY!'

The sound of crashing water reached him. He turned around, and was unable to react as the wave picked him up and pushed him along.

'Heeelp!'

The water tossed him around as he tumbled towards the sand. The water receded, leaving him on the beach away from the ocean.

'No, come back...'

No longer could he get up and swim back like he always could. The water-less air trapped him down.

'Hello little fishy!'

Giant hands scooped him and the sand around him up. He gasped for breath, his lungs drying up.

'What's your name?'

He looked into the eyes of the little girl. All his panic vanished. Something in those big blue eyes entranced him.

'G-Goby.'

The little girl didn't seem to hear him. She giggled.

'My name is Joy. I like fishies.'

'Joy...' He muttered. 'Joy...'

He coughed as the air attacked him. His vision grew blurry, but he would not take his eyes off the girl.

'Joy, let that fish go. He'll die out of water.'

'Okay Daddy!'

She waited for the water to come back in, then lowered her hands into it. The ocean picked Goby back up again, and slowly returned him to the seas.

'Joy!' He yelled as he reached his hand out for the girl.

Joy ran up to the dock, dancing in her every step. His thoughts were blank.

'What... what happened?'

'Goby, you're alright!'

He jumped as, out of nowhere, Oona popped out from the surface and embraced him.

'Y-Yeah, I'm alright.'

Deema emerged and joined in on the hugging.

'When we saw that Human pick you up, we thought she was gonna eat you whole! I can't believe she let you go.'

He struggled out of their grasp. He looked up at Joy, then at his two friends.

'I don't know what happened. I just... what happened to your hair?'

Through what little of her face he could see, she blushed.

'Uh... so what the heck was that about?'

'Her name is Joy.'

'... wait, _what?_ '

Joy waved to him, at least that's what it seemed like to him. He waved back, even though he knew she couldn't see.

'That girl. Her name is Joy. I saw her eyes.'

The three Humans stood up, picked up their stuff, and walked away. He followed their movements, and watched them enter a house nearby the beach.

'That's where she lives.'

'What are ya going on about?' Deema asked.

'I wanna see more of this world. I don't know how, but I need to see more of that girl.'

Deema stood in front of him and flailed her arms around.

'Oooh no. You are not going all _The Little Human_ on us. As much as I'd like the chance to belt out _Poor Unfortunate Souls_ , this can only end badly.'

He ignored her, and stared at the beach-side house. It was fairly big, being two stories tall and certainly having several bedrooms. Oona noticed the house as well. She was less concerned about the house, and more about her friend's stares.

'She must've been really special, huh?'

'Yep. I thought the Two-Legged Humans were just a legend, but... I have to find out more about them.'

'I want to too. Those Humans are so interesting!'

The two were so caught up in thinking about the Humans, they didn't notice their yellow-haired friend swimming away in frustration.

 **Author Notes - Joy is such a cheesy name. I love it.**

 **So Goby has seen this young girl's face, and wishes to know more about these legendary 'Humans'. What could possibly go wrong?**

 **There might be more fanfics from me after this, and I would not be surprised if I'm the only one posting fanfics for the most part onto this archive at this point. Oh wow, I'm making myself sad.**

 **I plan for Molly, Gil, and Nonny to show up sooner or later, but the focus will always be on Goby, and to a lesser extent Deema and Oona.**


End file.
